ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Good Friend
This is the 1st episode of JUU of season 2. Short Summary There is trouble in Brazil. Jonathan, Will, Ned, Andreas, Emma, and IAX meet a suprise guest on the plane to Brazil. When they find a plumber badge, the trace it to a square yard stone. It turned out to be an alien. After the defeation, they walk down and split in 2. A new villain comes and tries to destroy Ben, Emma, Andreas, and IAX. IAX has a secret revealed. Jonathan meets his old friend. Before getting vaporized, there is destruction and they had to leave immedietly! They are now heading to vaporized. Bookmarks What are these? * Nickname (Name; username) - Part # Plot Part I The base of Alfred and Luis lies. The darkness of the room is still there. But we finally see a light. What is that light for? Luis: NO!!!! Alfred: Again! Again! But this time we lost him! Luis: Don't worry Alfred. At least we have a new member. Someone to replace IAX. Alfred: Who?! Who is he?! Luis: I'll show you. Ohhhh Nickalous! Would you come in please? Nick: Yes sir. A mexican, long-haired, 16-year old boy walks into the room. Under his left hand is a body. Alfred: Who's that under his arm? Luis: Our newest member. His name is... To a hotel in Maryland... Jonathan: ...Yoite. I was looking at a photo. Ned: Yoite? Who's he? Jonathan: Just a good friend... We were packing up. We were all kind of silent. Especially IAX. We were moving to a diffrent location. We can't stay in Maryland forever. We watched the news and noticed that there was a favor thief in Brazil who stole a sacred gem. Will: Common, guys, lets get out of here. Out taxi is going to be here any minute. Jonathan: Hmmm... I gently setted the photo in the suitcase along with 7 pairs of clothes and other nonsense. We walked outside the hotel into the front of the hotel; waiting for the taxi. Back to the base.... Alfred: Who's that under his arm? Luis: Our newsest member. His name is.... Jolaz. The cameo sneeks onto Jolaz, passed out. Part II The taxi comes. We walk slowly inside. We sqeezed in. Andreas and Emma in the passenger's seat. The rest of us squeezed in the 3 back seats. A ride to the airport. Jonathan: How much money do you have? Andreas: About $15,000 on me. IAX: That should be enough. Will: Why are we bringing you? You can't do anything. Why not stay here? IAX: Then I can show you what I do then! Ned: We all hope you can do more than just human abilities! IAX: I promise, I can do well. Emma: Hmph. 2 hours pasted. The taxi came to a stop to a busy airport. Andreas: Alright lets began to get out of this place! It's getting boring! Ned: Be careful Andreas, the jungles in Brazil are WAY diffrent from any place else in the world. They're way more dangerous! Andreas: Danger is my middle name! So is careful! Will: So you're name is Andreas Careful-Danger- Andreas slapped Will. Andreas: Wake up Will! Will: I think I already am awoke thanks to you. Emma: Heehee. Andreas, sad: I feel humilinated.... Ned: Trust me, there will be worse. Me and IAX stared at it. We didn't feel like talking. We still couldn't forget that major event! And it was major to the story. I'll explain how later on in the story. So we headed inside the busy airport. It was busy big time. It took us 3 hours just to wait in line. It was a good thing that we had a stranger selling sandwhiches for $2 each during the line. The plane lifted off with us onboard. Everything turned out perectly. But there was a suprise. I was walking through the airport to the bathroom. Then from the 1st class room, there was someone who accidently fell on me. ???: Sorry, my mistake. Jonathan: No it's mine, can I- ???: Jonathan?! Jonathan: Ben?! Ben: Nice to see you again. Hey, why are you heading to Brazil? You seen the news also? Jonathan: Yeah, it seems a gem is missing from the palace. Ben: What?! That's nothing! I saw that an explosion appeared in the Amazon forest! Jonathan: That's where I'm heading! Maybe there's something wrong there. Ben: Hmmm... when did you see it? Jonathan: 3... maybe 4 days ago. Ben: My scans were more recent. They were from yesterday! I was shock. Could this be related to what I saw the other day? There's over an 80% chance that my conclusion's right. Lets check. Jonathan: Wait a second. What are you doing on a Marylnd airplane? Ben: Well... I was up in New York and there were only 21 airports in USA that would go to Brazil, this was the closest. A scream is heard. Ben: Uh oh. Fans! I need to use the bathroom! Ben ran into the bathrroom. Jonathan: Wait! But I needed to use the- The door shutted and I got ran over by a heard of screaming fans. I can't wait for hunting season. No more of those when I'm through with them. Part III The plane started to land, after 3 bruetal days. Well... at least we're here. That's all what we needed. Ben, in disguise: Okay, lets go. Jonthan: Where's Gwen and Kevin? Ben: They aren't here right now. They might be in Spain for a parade with giant animals. At the parade in Spain... Gwen: Wow! Aren't these amzing Kevin. Kevin, in fear: I'm.... paralized... Gwen: I know! So great that you can't believe it! Kevin: Oh yeah, I can't believe it all right. (barfs) Gwen: KEVIN?! Back to the Amazon Airport.... Ben: Okay, so where are we heading? Jonathan: Well, the temple has like 2 million persons surrounding it, investigating the crime. So we might be heading where the crime might go to. Ben: And where is that? Jonathan: Lets check. The bomb explosion seems to be where a bunch of helicopters are. Lets go look. So the 7 of us walked outside, just so nobody thinks we're suspicious. Emma, whispering: The amazon is dangerous you know. Right? Ned: We know. That's why I had everyone wear long pants and long sleeved shirts. Andreas: What about our hands, face, and head. Ned: Wear a hat, big stove gloves, and breathing mask. Will that make you look better? Andreas: Pff. As we walked out of the airport, we found something interesting. Jonathan (I): A plumber badge? Emma: In Brazil? Will: What is it doing here? Andreas? Andreas, looking worried rocking back and forth on the hard sement with his hands, face, and head hiding in his sweater: Uhhhhhh.... NO! Get back! AHHHHHHH!!!! Emma: Ummm... Andreas? Andreas: Do bla doop de da! Nee haa! Nee haa! I eat grass! Will: I agree Andreas. Sometimes it doesn't taste good, sometimes it does, it depends how much sunlight, water, and manure it gets. That's why I like sunflower seeds. Food.... hey guys, can we stop at a Taco Bell while in the Amazon Forest? Ned: Taco Bell in the- THERE ARE NO TACO BELLS IN THE AMAZON FOREST IDIOT! (slaps Will in the back of the head) What is this you're trying to solve?! Will: Jo Momma's addiction to- Ned, slapping Will like crazy: What is wrong with you Will?! Will, still getting slapped: Ow! Ow! Owww! That really hurt! IAX: Okay... that's enough. 5 minutes later... IAX & Will: OWW!! OWW!!! OWWWWW!!!!!!!! What the fudge!!! Emma: Common, guys, lets go now. Ben: So lets see.... a plumber badge, lets try to find the identification number. I: Try scanning it. Ben: Alright.So me and Ben scanned the badge. Lets see what the outcome is. I: Hmmm..... I found it. It seems to be set from the temple according to it's global gps history. Ben: Wow, so we can check to see where he came from. I: Neddy, pick this up please. Can you? Ned: Alright. (picks up plumber badge and sets it in a plastic badge.) Will, rubbing back of head: So where are we going to then? I & Ben: West. All but Ben & I: West?! Ben: That is what is says. Andreas: Are- are y- are you s- s- sure? I: According to the global history. And in that minute, we all decided that we head to the area. It was a boring walk. We had to put something in it. And Andreas was the perfect thing. IAX: Hey guys, did you hear that if a squirrpien stings your nose and ear that you'll automatically die in less than 10 seconds? Andreas, worried: Uhh! Will: I saw a boa constricter that was about 60 feet long. That can be painful. Andreas, shocked: Duh!!! Ben: Did you hear the story about dead bodies under the ground that curses you. And both, the mouth and soul curses. Andreas fainted. Emma: Oh Andreas! I: Come on. We're almost there. We walked for about 8 miles so far. It was only about 2 more miles. Which means about 2 hours left. The bad news was that it was 8:39 at night. Not a good time, but we continued. That's how we were. That's how we'll always be. Part IV The time zone was diffrent here then there. So when it was 10:30, it was really 9:30. Lucky us. So we made it in quicker than we knew. Technically only about 9 minutes, but still. We found the area. All that was here was a sqare yard stone. It was heading below. Will: Lets break it. You know the deal; fire beats fire. (absorbs stone) Now lets- Emma: No! Don't think so quickley. Jonathan, Ned, what do you guys think? Me and Ned: Smash it! Will: Okay, lets do it! (breaks stone) Easy. The rocks came together and morphed into one alien. Stone Creature: Growl! IAX: Great. Ned: Hey! I don't see you anything! IAX: Neither are you guys! Ned: Good point. (blasts stone creature) Now it's not a good point! IAX: Ugh. Will: I got this! (runs torwards rock creature) 30 seconds later... Will is flying into the sky. Andreas: Snakes! Squorpians! Quicksand! Andreas runs in circles. Rock Creature: Growl! The creature threw rocks at us. Emma, Ben, Ned, and I: Woah! Ultimatrix (I): Scanning session will now began. Ben: Scanning rocks, huh? I: Rocks? Hmmm... Rocks. The rock creature begans to seperate his body into about 20 diffrent rocks and flies all over the place. Ben: It's hero time! (slaps ultimatrix) Benwolf! I: A wolf? I never saw him here. Ben (Benwolf): You'll probally eventually! Ultimatrix (I): Snning complete, code #274994 has been entered into the centered playlist. I: Looks like a got a new alien also! (transforms) Rocks! Hmmm... I like the name! Emma, panicking: Great! Now can any of you help?! Emma, Ned, Andreas, IAX, and Will run in circles like idiots dodging the rocks. Benwolf: Great! (jumps and smashes rocks together) I used rockish techniques, I pin-misseled my hands to destroy some. We managed to smash many! Emma had her purple mana blasting quite a lot of areas also. Emma: COMMON! I missed almost every single shot! I'm such a failiure. Andreas, Will, and IAX piled up on the dirt. IAX: At least you're not the one who failed the most. So... the head was the last one that was left. Flying at around 110 MPH! He was even able to connect smashed rocks to form back together and smash together! We had to destroy the head! Ben: Not so fast! (chases after rock head with paws and jumps) Gotcha! I: Got the rest! (smashed rock) All the other rocks fell automatically. The main head was defeated, now it was time for the next one; the base. Part V We gently walked down the stairs that were hid under the stone creature thing. We had to take precautions. Will, whispering: So what's our plan? Ned, whispering: We don't know yet. We have to plan the areas and what they're planning. We finnally reached the bottom. It was dark, but we saw a red light afar. We gently walked to it. Before we reached inside the red room, we looked to see if anyone was there. There happened to be no trace of human. Andreas, whispering: I think it looks safe enough. Ben, whispering: Okay, there are seven of us here! Too many. Lets split up. 2 groups. One will be me, Emma, Andreas, and IAX. Jonathan and Will, you'll be with Ned. Got it? All, whispering: Got it. My team decided to search for a diffrent direction. Ben's team searched inside of the red room. On Ben's team... Ben: Okay guys. We're searching for anything unusual. Something that they won't want you to know! IAX: Hmmm... I guess I could try to see if my skills could do this. Andreas: Lets- lets hope so. Emma: WE got it. Andreas, please stop acting like a pussy-cat. Andreas: Hummm.... And at that moment, the 4 split looking for any objects or anything else that could be good usage. On my team... I: Anyone find anything yeserday. Will, gasping: I found something. Ned: What did you find? Me and Neddy speed walked torwards Will. Will: Knock on this. We knocked, we could only hear our silent noise from the knocks. Will: Now knock over here. Will took a few steps to the left. Again, me and Ned knocked. This time, it wasn't all solid, it was hollow, a doorway! There was a way to find! I: Now, how do we get in? Will: We don't want to make too much noise. I transformed. I: Ghostfreak! I walked through the door. Ned: Wow, how could I not think of that? I: !!! Wait a second! Is that you?! Back to Ben's team... ???: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ben: Who are you?! Looks like a time for Rath! ???: Not so fast! (a dark pulse is blasted on Ben before he transforms) Emma: You don't think we're going to lose without a fight! Do you?! ???: Hee hee hee. (blasts a wave of darkness onto Emma and Andreas) 3 down, 1 to go. The mystery man walks torwards IAX. IAX: Nice to see you again... Nick! Nick: Hey IAX, it seems you finally learned how to control the curse mark, haven't you? IAX: Curse mark?! I got rid of that just last week! Nick, chuckles: Get rid of it? Funniest thing I heard. You can't get rid of that curse mark IAX! IAX: Of corss! How do you think I'm human again?! Nick: Because you don't know how to control it. It seems someone or something changed you back. Just look at me, I'm human and I can control it. (transforms left arm into the color of darkness) See. I can control all the powers. Stronger than ever! But you can't. IAX, sad: Hmmm... I don't believe this. I was never told this. I still have it on me... Nick: IAX, there are more secrets you have to know about. But the time hasn't come for you to know that. By the way, I would've killed you, but we know you never betrayed us. Also, we have other thins to worry about. Nick knocked out IAX. Back to me... Ghostfreak: Can it be you?! ???: Long time, no see Jonathan. I, reverted: Yoite... Yoite: Oh Jonathan, you still don't know, do you? I: Know what? Yoite: Look Jonathan, you have a lot to learn on this journey. And so do I. We both have a long way to go. Jonathan, you are cheating on your journey by your ultimatrix. And my leaders sent me to retrieve it for them. I: Them? Leaders? Who are they?! Yoite: Oh Jonathan, lets just end this. I: No Yoite! We haven't seen eachother for years! We shouldn't be fighting. Yoite: After what you done to me? I: And what exactly is that? Yoite: Jonathan, you were never ment to know. (blasts a blue lazer from gun) I got this gun here. Now, surrender! I: Never! Yoite: Alright then, say goodbye! (places hand on ground which has my feet stuck into the ground) Now! Nick, who just ran in: Yoite! Yoite, who stopped the blast: I'm busy Nick! Nick: We just got a report from our 2 leaders. We have to go now! Investigators are heading this way! Yoite: Oh no! Jonathan, I guess we'll meet again... someday. I: Yoite... I'll be ready. Yoite and Nick headed off. I thought about having Yoite back. It just seemed immpossible. There are so many questions I wanted to ask. But I know he'll never answer them. I then relized that we have to get out of here fast! I turned to the ultimatrix and transformed into Fourarms and bursted through the wall to get Ned and Will. I: Ned, Will, wake up! Ned: I don't want to go to school. Will: There's a girl at school who I cheated on with 3 of her sisters... I: WAKE UP! (shakes Will and Ned) Ned: Alright! We're awake! Will: Next time, choose an alien that doesn't make me barf... I: Common! We ran to the red room, we found everyone dead asleep. I grabbed them all and ran out. Outside... We made it into civilization 4 hours later. Brazil is tough. It was safer to gather the gang than to abandon them and follow where Yoite is heading next. I can do that another time. We got back on the plane and headed back USA, though Ben went to Spain to gather Gwen and Kevin. So the 6 of us left to a state called Idaho. It's where our plane stops. On the plane... IAX: I learned a lot. Ned: What do you mean? IAX: I met Nick again. A friend who I met in the group I was in. I learned now that I still have the curse mark, I just have to control it. I: That's right. I also learned some things today also. I saw Yoite once again. And I promise I'll get him back to the good guys! I know for a fact! I smiled as we headed to Idaho. THE END! Ratings? I will vote only when I read the full episode just to see if I change my mind throughout the episode. How did you like this episode? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed